


Rainbow Six Siege - Smut Drabble

by Lazarth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Smut then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarth/pseuds/Lazarth
Summary: First time writing a full on NOT fade to black thingy. Featuring my original character that I plop into my writing when experimenting.Enjoy





	Rainbow Six Siege - Smut Drabble

There was nothing. A pure blackness of closed eyes covered by a thick fabric. Zee was lost within that void. His heartbeat was deafening, his breaths escaping in heavy pants, his body trembled with every inhaled and tingled with every shuddering exhale. Something brushed against his bare shoulders sending a torrent of shivers running through his overly sensitive skin. He gasped at the touch arching into the unseen hand.

“Eager,” Tachanka’s voice spoke from somewhere to his left, heavy with arousal and rumbling low with a dark promise of pleasure.

Whatever response Zee had turned into a low whine as lips left tender, almost fleeting kisses along a shapely jaw. He could feel more so than hear the dark chuckle against his neck.

“He’s aching for it, aren’t you, моя Котик?” Glaz’s lips brushed against his ears as he murmured quietly, taking the earlobe into his mouth and giving it the same treatment as he had lavished on the neck. He felt down the arms to tug on the thick leather cuffs that held them behind his back. Zee’s chest arched up as his shoulders were pulled backwards.

“Not too tight?” The words undoubtedly belonged to the hunter of the group, his stubble leaving raised goosebumps on the sensitive skin of Zee’s shoulders.

Lips claimed his own while hands mapped every inch of flesh available to them. Shuhrat pulled away with a parting bite to the bruised lips. Zee took in a shaky breath only to have his head turned to Alexsandr whose kiss was all devouring. Zee wasn’t freed of the attention of the other operators, however, Fuze had moved to biting and lavishing kisses on the hardened nipples before him, tugging on the ring occupying the left nipple. Kapkan moved further down to his thighs, leaving bruised flesh in his wake. Timur continued his attack on the exposed span of neck before him, leaving marks that Zee doubted even his favorite turtleneck would cover up completely.

Somewhere along the line, a mouth had made its way to his aching cock, licking a stripe up the twitching length and swallowing it whole. Zee pulled away from Timur just enough to throw his head back to let out a broken wail of a moan.

“Beautiful,” he heard Glaz whisper in his ear or was it Tachanka. The world had blurred into a sea of sensation with his four companions as his only lifeline. Zee clutched the body to his right, trying desperately to hold himself together but it was getting easier to let go by the second. He felt the caress of a tongue running along the tip of his cock which pulsed in time with his heartbeat. It flicked over his opening, delving into the small hole before he was engulfed by the wicked heat once more. Someone was muttering endearments and praises along his spine as hands urged his legs to open further. Zee’s thighs burned with the strain to hold himself upright, muscles jumping and tensing under hands.

Slick fingers encircled his hole pushing in but not breaching. Teasing and maddening. A whine broke through the thick, heady air. Something wholly, unrepentantly needy. It took Zee a moment to realize the sound had come from him. It had the intended consequence though. Calloused fingers pressed deeper into him opening him with slow and meticulous strokes. He shuddered uncontrollably against whoever’s body he rested against.

“Please… please… I… I can’t… please…” He voice was barely a whisper and sounded foreign to his own ears. If Zee had any presence of mind, he would have blushed from the utterly debauched mutterings escaping from his lips. Thanks to his lovers, however, such thoughts had long left his mind.

“Shh…” He felt Fuze’s beard brush against his chest and his hands smoothing down the bound man’s front. “You’re doing so well… just a bit more… you can do it, красавец”

Zee squirmed as he tried to push down against the fingers inside of him or closer to the mouth leaving sloppy, open mouth kisses along his length or the hand slowly massaging his balls. He didn’t know which sensation he wanted more nor which to chase for faster relief.

“I almost have my entire hand inside of you,” a deep and rumbling voice murmured in his ear punctuated by abrush against his prostate.

Zee’s voice cracked under the strain of the moan escaping his lips. The void he floated in became a near whiteout of pulsating, hot pleasure. He whimpered as his hips pushed back against the fingers, seeking some sort of release. He was close. So close.

“Uh uh… little Котик wouldn’t want to be rude, now would he?” Kapkan had pulled away to hold the base of the twitching cock in his hands. Cutting off the impending orgasm.

“No, no, nonononononono… please… please let me…” Slurred and half formed words that were more incoherent noise than anything else fell from kiss bruised and panting lips, filling the air with needy and desperate sounds.

Another brush against the bundle of nerves inside of him effectively cutout any noise or sound. Leaving the bound figure’s mouth wide open in a silent wail.

“I think our Зайчик is ready for more.” Tachanka had been mostly quiet the whole time. His voice sounded from somewhere to the left of Zee.

The bed creaked and groaned under the combined weight of the four Spetsnaz soldiers and their lover. Hands moved and maneuvered the prone figure into position. Zee found himself straddling thick and muscled thighs as gentle hands guided him to bend over the hulking figure of Alex. The same hands pulled away, as he was left panting into a broad chest, to pull open his cheeks to reveal the twitching opening hidden between.

Zee bit down on his lip, tasting copper as he felt a thick heat enter his body, filling every part of him until there was nothing but pure pleasure left. He groaned through clenched teeth, forgetting the abused lip between them until he felt his mouth being pried open by demanding fingers.

“Tsk, can’t be left to your own devices at all, little Котик.” Kapkan’s grin against his lips was unforgiving as he sucked the bleeding lip into his mouth, pulling Zee into a sloppy, barely coherent kiss.

No amount of preparation or lube could make the slide of a second cock joining Glaz’s inside of him completely effortless. The fact that Tachanka had the largest girth of the four was not making the slide any easier. Large hands brushed over his sides as he was opened wider than he had ever been before. Zee whined and nipped at Kaplan’s neck as he tried to hold himself from falling apart. Just as he felt he was going to burst out of his skin, the two started moving inside of him. The rhythm was slow, deep and unrelenting. He was never empty as the two men alternated pushing their lengths to the hilt inside of him. Each thrust hitting his prostate dead on and leaving a sensation of pure burning pleasure gushing through his veins.

A mouth had returned to his cock, adding to the overwhelming torrent of sensation. Another set of hands pulled his head up and muffled his moans and pleas against a throbbing cock. Zee’s mouth watered at the thick, heavy musk of his lover as he lavished the length with as much attention his pleasure addled brain could muster. He let the gun-calloused hands guide him past the thick head until he felt his nose brush against trimmed pubes. His throat convulsed uncomfortably but Zee swallowed around the length as he started to bob his head to the rhythm of the deep, claiming thrusts.

Glaz muttered half growled curses against stretched out shoulders as his hips started to picked-up speed as he lost himself in the feeling of the tight channel convulsing around him. The changing pace threw Tachanka’s thrusts leaving both pushing into the prone figure at the same time. Zee choked out a sob against the weight of the cock pressing against his tongue as he felt both lengths press against the bundle of nerves deep inside.

“Cum for me, beautiful,” Alexsandr’s voice was gravel raw and rumbling inside his chest.

Zee felt his seams finally split. Exposing everything he was out to the world, leaving behind a whimpering and barely coherent mass. Kapkan groaned deep in his throat as he lapped up the spilt seed, leaving not a single drop behind. Fuze gave a low growl of satisfaction from somewhere above him as his hips picked up speed, driving the throbbing cock deep inside Zee’s throat.

Timur and Alexsandr gave twin moans as they came into the spasming channel that held them in a death grip. Fuze following suit as he thrust deep inside Zee’s throat, not giving him a moment’s rest.

* * *

Zee was resting on a mattress that seemed to move under him. He was also warm all over, almost uncomfortably warm. His head demanded that he get up and take stock of the world around him, but his eyes refused to budge open at all. He lost the fight entirely when his bladder decided to throw its own opinion into the mix. With a muffled groan against the odd and firm mattress below him, Zee pushed himself up and tried to gather his wits.

And landed rather unceremoniously back on top of Tachanka, whose chest he has been occupying, when his arms gave a sharp twinge of pain and his ass screamed in reply.

The mountain of a man below him chuckled shaking Zee slightly in his current position sprawled all over him.

“Good morning, Котик,” the smooth voice of the Russian defender rumbled. “Having a rough start to your morning?”

Zee muttered an incoherent reply as he nuzzled his face against Alexsandr’s neck.

“Seems like it,” Timur murmured from his right as he leaned over to pepper kisses along pale white shoulders, moving up to place a warm, chaste kiss against Tachanka’s lips.

Alexsandr hummed into the kiss, using the hand that wasn’t trapped under Zee’s weight to give the sprawled figurer’s hair a few pats.

“How’re you’re arms, love?” Fuze hovered slightly as he was wont to do when he was worried he may have harmed his lovers inadvertently.

“Mmm…a bit sore but nothing one of your amazing massages wouldn’t fix,” Zee replied cheekily as he slowly, carefully pushed himself up into a seated position. He leaned back against Fuze when the man was in reach.

“Why’re you all awake so early?” The bundle of blankets that must have been the last of the group who seemed to be sleeping in for once.

That started a torrent of teasing and jeering from the two Russians and one Uzbek readily engaged in. Maxim throwing his own replies in every now and then from underneath the blankets.

Zee leaned back against Shuhrat’s unmoving form and watched his lovers tease each other unrelentingly. He had to move soon, and a blazing shower would be required in order to make sure he wasn’t sore for the rest of the day. But for now, he could just enjoy their presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think either in the comments or over at [ my tumblr.](http://lazzie-writes.tumblr.com/) I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
